Same but Different
by Mishalla
Summary: Edward and Bella stumble across a young Moroi using his powers, they think he's a part of the Volturi to get Renesmee. His name is Christian. Lissa is distraught that her boyfriend was captured by Strigoi, Rose and Dimitri volunteer to go save him thinking theres about 3 vampires. Set after Breaking Dawn and Last Sacrafice.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was nagging in my bran, so I decided to write it and then get killed by my biology teacher because I was writing stories instead of her assignment. I was doing English aha. So this is set both after Last Sacrifice (Vampire Academy) and after Breaking Dawn (Twilight). Just read it. **

Knock knock knock.

I groaned as something was knocking in my dream, yet I knew it was her bedroom door being knocked on. It had disturbed my dream and i was now extremely angry and didn't understand why. I got up from my bed still half asleep and threw the door open. I immediately regretted this when I saw my best friend.

"Liss. What's wrong?" I stepped aside to let my best friend in. I hated the fact that I couldn't tell what was wrong anymore because the bond had been broken.

"I. I I I."

"Liss. Look at me and breathe. What's wrong?"

"They took Christian."

"Who? Who took Christian?"

"Strigoi."

I groaned quietly to myself. I knew what was going to happen next, Dimitri and I were going to go on another suicide mission. Lissa started telling the story.

"He was visiting family in Washington. In Forks. He went for a walk to practise his magic as this family still doesn't like to do that. He never came back. A few moroi saw people running after him really fast. Who else could it be?"

"When did you find out about this?"

"Just this morning. He's already been missing for a day. He must be so scared."

Just then Dimitri burst in the door.

"Rose, Vasilisa. I just heard."

I was hugging Lissa and I just realised that we were on the floor. We both looked up as we heard Dimitri's voice.

"What can we do?"

Dimitri asked Lissa. I looked up at him like he was an idiot. Of course we were going to rescue Christian and kill a bunch of strigoi and still get back in time to watch the season finale of NCIS. Apparently someone was going to die. Not that they would tell us until next season.

"You're thinking about NCIS again aren't you?"

It was Lissa who asked me. I had talked non stop about it for the last few weeks. She had a smile on her face even though her boyfriend was taken by strigoi.

"No. I was thinking we go rescue Christian so you guys can make pretty babies together, kill a bunch of strigoi and get back in time to watch NCIS."

I grinned wildly at her and then hugged her again.

"You can use the private jet. It takes roughly 5 hours to get there."

"We'd better leave now then.

"Sure thing comrade. Now Liss, don't worry we will get Christian back."

I hugged her again very tightly and let go after about 2 minutes.

"Just look after yourselves as well. I don't want to lose my boyfriend, my best friend and her boyfriend."

Dimitri just smiled nicely at her and I hugged her again.

"Ok comrade. Off we go on another adventure."

I put my best cheesy grin on. He rolled his eyes at me and then grinned.

"Get in the plane Roza."

-

When I got to our house I found that Edward was already there waiting for her with a big grin on his face.

"Edward."

"Bella. I have a surprise for you."

"Ohh. Edward you don't have to get be anything."

"It's not for you, it's for our family."

It was weird how he said that. Our family. I was a pretty new vampire but we had a family now. My family. Not just with Carlisle, Esme and my brothers and sisters. But with Edward and my beautiful girl, Renesmee. I smiled at him as he took my hand and led me towards the house.

"Um. Close your eyes."

"Edward. Not again."

"You can do it yourself this time. Just no peaking."

"Edward this better not be a car."

I felt myself being led into the garage. I could smell all the familiar smells of my family and some other scents of my wolfy family. A pair of warm hands touched my cold ones. There was a scent that I did not recognise.

"Edward. This is a new car isn't it?"

A lot of laughs came from around me. Ok you can open your eyes.

"Edward?"

"It's a new car... for Renesmee."

"She can't drive yet."

"But she could."

After the excitement of the new car for Renesmee. We hushed down to the living room where I watched Renesmee play with Jacob.

"Mama. What's that pretty colour out there."

We all hurried to look outside the window. There was a man there. He was playing with fire with a big smile on his face. He was sitting down making fire with his hands.

"They've come for her." Edward said, he looked scared.

"No. They can't take her." Bella was scared for Renesmee.

"Well lets catch him. Try to talk to him about what he is doing here." Emmett said with a big grin on his face.

"He's obviously one of them." Jasper said with a shocked look on his face.

"Well. Let's go then."

The Cullen clan burst from the house. The creature was obviously one of them yet he was not as fast as them. He was different. He ran from them with a shocked look yet didn't try to use his power. Edward quickly outran him and with a simple push Emmett knocked the vampire out.

Rosalie opened his mouth.

"He has fangs, he has fangs and we don't."

Emmett picked the vampire up and carried him into the house. They placed him into the basement and Edward planned on interrogating him.

He woke up soon afterwards. Yet Edward saw that his thoughts were deep and hard to understand.

"Who are you?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"I am Edward Cullen."

"Ok that's great. Why the hell did you knock me out."

"You're from the Volturi."

"The what?"

"The vampire royal family. Everyone knows about them."

"Ah. I know all of the vampire royal families. The 'Volturi' aren't one of them."

"There is only one."

"Okay. Fine. Whatever you say."

"What is your name?"

"Christian Ozera."

"Where do you live?"

"Right now? At Philadelphia."

"Why are you in Forks?"

"I have family here?"

"Where are your parents?"

"Dead. A while ago."

"How?"

"Vampires killed them and then vampires killed them."

"Um I don't understand."

"Inside joke." Christian cracked a smile. "Look my girlfriend has to be worried about me and I really want to get out of here."

"Why are you after my daughter."

"You have a daughter. That's great. Congratulations."

"Wait. You're not shocked that I had a child?"

"Um. No. We have kids all the time. It's not like we are infertile like the dhampirs."

Edward got over interrogating him and went upstairs.

"Hey. Got over the jokes did you?"

"Yeah well he's got a strange sense of humour."

Edward went to the computer and typed in "Christian Ozera." it came up with a few articles.

"Christian Ozera's parents were tragically taken from him at a young age. At the beautiful Victorian age academy he attended he found his girlfriend Vasilia Dragomir."

"Look, here's a picture of him and his girlfriend."

The Cullen family gathered around to look at the picture.

"That's him. Is he famous or something?"

"Wait there's more."

"Princess Vasilisa Dragomir is the last of her name after her parents and her brother and nearly her best friend were killed in a horrific car crash. Her best friend, Rosemarie Hathaway owes her life to the princess. In debt to her, she and her boyfriend Dimitri Belikov guard the princess and the prince after he many threats that chase after them hoping to kill Princess Vasilisa Dragomir."

"Um. That girl, Rose. She looks a lot like Bella when Bella was human."

They all concluded that she did in an almost creepy way.

"There's a picture of them as well. Print one of each person and talk to him again."

Edward followed Carlisle's advice and took the pictures downstairs.

"Your parents."

Christian flinched at this as he saw the happy faces of his parents and him as a small boy. Little did they know that they would soon be dead. Forever. Edward saw this reaction and obviously concluded that this was a sore spot.

"Rosemarie Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov. What is their story? And finally Princess Vasilisa Dragomir. The last of her name."

Edward showed Christian a picture of Rose and Dimitri looking solemn as they protected their charges. and a picture of Christian and Lissa looked at each other lovingly.

"I don't care if you kill me but if you even think about touching Liss."

"What about the car crash where Vasilisa's parents and brother die and her best friend nearly dies."

"Rose and Liss have been best friends for years. I think they met when they were 2 or something. Lissa's parents always wanted Rose to be Lissa's guardian. But then they died in the car crash and Lissa saved Rose. They then ran away from school together for 2 years until Dimitri and the school guardians found them. Please don't hurt Lissa. She's never done anything wrong. Please."

Edward was sad at Christian's pleading eyes. It reminded him of himself and Bella. He turned and left again.

"We need a human. He obviously doesn't trust us. Yet he is some sort of vampire." Edward concluded as he left the basement for another time.

"Wait. He said something in there about 'dhampirs'. We're not infertile like the dhampirs. Google it."

Bella typed the word into the search engine.

"Here we go. In one legend of the vampires there are three main types. The strigoi are the undead vampires that hunt on humans and the moroi and dhampirs. They say that the blood of the moroi is so delicious. Next are the moroi, these vampires live a normal human lifespan and don't kill their victims as if they do they shall turn into strigoi. The moroi can connect to he four elements; earth, fire, wind and water. Both strigoi and moroi bites contain endorphins and many humans volunteer for the bite and become addicted. Finally, the dhampirs who guard the moroi. These creatures are created from moroi having children with humans. They are half vampires half humans and seem to take the best traits for both. As they rely on the moroi for their survival, they protect them from the strigoi. In America there are twelve royal families including the Ozera's, the Ivashkov's, the Dragomir's and more."

"The Ozera's. He is from a vampire royal family."

"Jacob. Why doesn't Jake go in there with him?"

They were all shocked at who said it. Renesmee, it was quite smart and none of them had thought of that.

"Oh god. I know what comes next. I volunteer to play a prisoner."

"Right then. Have you heard all of what we've uncovered thus far?" Edward asked Jake in a serious voice.

"Thus. Seriously, thus. Oh my. I've heard just chuck me down there."

They quite literally did that. Jake let out a very convincing yelp. Maybe a little too convincing.

Down below the basement Jake was heaving himself off the ground to sit up on the opposite side of the room to the latest prisoner.

"Hey. I'm Christian. What did you do to end up down here?"

"Hey. I'm Jacob. I trespassed. My family are starving and they have so much food they don't even use because they're vampires. What did you do?"

"Yeah. I gathered. Um they think I'm after some child of theirs. It's not that special vampires have children all the time."

"Um. Not the ones in my legend."

"Ok. Maybe these are special vampires that can't have children unlike the ones in my legends."

"You have vampire legends?"

"I am a vampire."

"Wait. What."

Edward and Bella didn't tell him this. Jacob shuffled further away from the vampire.

Christian saw this move and thought it was funny. He laughed.

"That's probably a good idea."

"You look pretty young. Where ate your parents?"

"They died when I was very young."

"Oh. I'm sorry. How did it happen?"

"In my world, there are three types of vampires. I'm a moroi. I drink blood but I don't kill my victims or I shall turn into an undead vampire. I live as long as any human would. My parents chose to turn into strigoi. The dhampirs then killed them."

"What are dhampirs?"

"Dhampirs are a result of a moroi and a human procreating to make a half vampire and half human. They are our guardians."

Meanwhile upstairs Edward and the family had leant a lot more.

"He is a vampire but lives as long as a human and can have children."

"Essentially Renesmee is a dhampir."

They all looked at Renesmee who was fast asleep in Bella's arms.

"I want to meet one of the dhampirs. I want to learn about their lives."

Bella said. They were all still concerned at the rapid way the Renesmee were growing.

-

"Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's just freaky. I thought I would have still gotten the headaches. But I don't."

"That's a good thing though."

Rose smiled sadly up at Dimitri.

"Yeah. I suppose. It just means its real. No more connection to Lissa or the undead world."

For the rest of the flight Dimitri and Rose sat there in silence holding each others hand and with Rose's head on Dimitri's shoulders. They knew the strategy was for Rose to fight whilst Dimitri got Christian. They estimated that there was about 4 strigoi. How wrong they were.

They drove out to the spot where Christian's family said he should go.

"He was obviously here."

"He was sitting down here. He got up quickly and ran. He wasn't a threat why did they want him? His prints stop and and get dragged backwards. How many people were chasing him?"

"I've counted 8 but there are also paw prints. Maybe psi-hounds?"

"The prints are too big. Dimitri maybe we should go get back-up?"

"I think it's a little too late for that."

Both Dimitri and Rose looked up shocked, 8 vampires and werewolves stood there staring at them.

"Oh crap."

A fight automatically ensued. Unfortunately Rose and Dimitri were outnumbered by a lot. Half went for Rose and the other half for Dimitri. They both put up a good fight, better than Christian. Yet they were outnumbered. Soon a very large vampire pushed Rose hard and she flew into a tree and fell to the ground, unconscious with blood dripping from her mouth. All the vampires were now focused on Dimitri. Dimitri was shocked for a moment and worried about Rose. He shouted her name but there was no response. A dog grabbed him in the moment he was worried about and slammed him to the ground yet he got up straight away.

A loud scream made the Cullens turn around.

There was Renesmee being held by Rose who had a stake to her heart.

"I don't know if it will kill her. But it sure as hell will hurt. Dimitri."

The Cullens were frozen. No one wanted her to hurt Renesmee. Rose  
knew that they had to act fast. Dimitri stood next to Rose.

"Going for a run?"

"That sounds nice."

Both Dimitri and Rose took a couple of steps backward before pushing Renesmee towards her family and sprinted off in the other direction.

They felt the dogs on either side of them and people chasing behind them. Both Dimitri and Rose started running faster. They jumped over a river and the vampires stopped behind them but not the wolves. They picked up the pace. There was a large cliff and they both paused for a millisecond before someone's hands grabbed Rose and pulled her. It was a man and he was naked. Rose pulled and pulled to try and get away. But the man was too strong. Two more got Dimitri. They shoved Dimitri in one car and Rose in another.

Rose got a sudden splitting migraine. Not the same as what the ghosts caused. She was holding her head and moaning.

"Shut-up." it was Jacob. He hated this girl, she had threatened Renesmee's life. Rose just kept clutching her head and moaning softly.

Jacob threw Rose down in the basement with Dimitri and Christian. She continued moaning.

"Rose. Rose. What's wrong?"

"She's faking it."

"You don't even know her." Christian said angrily at the person he actually liked.

"Rose doesn't fake things." Dimitri rounded off.

"whatever." Jake said and left the room.

Dimitri grabbed Rose's hand and he saw blood.

"She's bleeding from her ear."

"Um. If I remember school correctly that's bad."

"Rose. I need you to talk to me. Sit up."

Rose sat up and she had been crying but she was crying blood.

"Hey. We need help down here." Christian shouted through the door.

Edward came down and once he saw all the blood from Rose he picked her up and took her upstairs.

Carlisle ran to her as soon as he smelt the blood.

"Ok. The rest of you go outside. Jacob. I need your help."

"What's wrong with her?"

"I think we may have been a little bit too rough on her."

"Ok. I can't do anything here. She needs a hospital."

"But she'll escape."

"You really think she will?" Carlisle said and Jacob nodded his head. "I doubt it. Not without the other two downstairs."

Both Jacob and Carlisle looked down at Rose who was now unconscious.

"She looks to much like Bella. What about Charlie?"

"Well we'll just have to risk it. Jacob, you need to take her and they'll call me in. You'll need to run, she's bad."

Jacob held the traitor in his arms and sprinted down to the hospital.

"Help. Help. She fell unconscious on the way here."

"Is this Bella?"

"No. Her name is Rosemarie. Just help her."

Just then Rose groaned and the doctor rushed forward.

"Hi. I'm a doctor. You're going to be just fine. Can you tell me what you name is?"

"Didn't I just answer that."

"Yes but I need to hear it from her."

"Rose." she groaned.

"Call Dr. Cullen. He needs to get in right away."

The nurses rushed in behind him calling Dr. Cullen and setting up the OR for Rose.

-

"What do you think they're doing?"

"One of them is a doctor. I guess they're fixing her.""

"God. She looked bad, with all the blood and everything."


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle was worried, he knew that this girl had to survive this because if she didn't he felt that the man that was with her would fight and wouldn't care if he died. Emmett had pushed her too hard and she hit that tree too hard. She obviously had internal bleeding, Carlisle was being cautious though, she as a half vampire and the humans around him mustn't know, if they even get a feeling that something was wrong, which was why Edward was outside. He was to make some diversion, if possible, if the humans were to find out. They didn't know anything about her species and they were worried if she would make someone sense something strange.

"I need to talk to them about Renesmee!"

"Bella. We don't even know anything about their kind, they are different to us. For all we know, Renesmee may be a Dhampir but she won't be one like these creatures." Alice said trying to reassure Bella.

"They have to fight vampires for a living. It's their duty. Would Renesmee be like that? I don't know anything about her kind and these 'creatures' are the best way to find out!" Bella said looking at her sleeping daughter in Jacob's arms.

"Why don't you wait until the other one is healed until you start asking them questions, then you can get two different answers?" Alice asked, she doubted that one would talk without the other.

"Can you see them?" Bella asked, maybe Alice couldn't see these vampires like she couldn't see the wolves or Renesmee.

"No. I've tried. I want to know if they're planning anything, I haven't even seen these kinds of things before, so I can't see them at all." Alice replied.

"Bella. Calm down. Renesmee will be nothing like these Dhampirs. She is a product of a human and a different type of vampire, whereas they are products of humans and their vampire; Moroi. Moroi are different to us." Jasper told Bella and she could feel her mood being affected and she was calming down.

"I don't know Jasper, I've only experienced this once before."

"Yes and he was the same as Renesmee, whereas these Dhampirs are not. Ask them questions, of course, but don't assume that because they share the same name with Renesmee, doesn't mean they are the same."

Jasper sent more calming messages to Bella who finally seemed to receive them and calmed down.

Rose groaned. Her insides hurt like hell. She opened her eyes to a bright light and instantly shut them again.

"Oh good. You're awake. I'll just go get Dr. Cullen." Some nurse said to Rose upon seeing her eyes open.

"Dr. Cullen?"

"Oh good, Rose. Oh, it's fine Nurse, I'll just check all the stitches, and you can tend to your other patients." Dr. Cullen told the nurse who walked in behind him; she swiftly turned and walked out again. "How do you feel?"

"Awful."

"Yes, after this I'll take you back to the house so you can see the other two vampires."

"Vampires?"

"Yes, Dimitri and Christian, the Moroi and Dhampir."

"Who are Dimitri and Christian?"

"You don't remember?"

"All I remember is Lissa screaming over me and the car crash."

"That was years ago."

"Oh. Um. Why am I in the hospital this time?"

"You were injured by my family. You surely don't have amnesia."

"Oh wait, yeah vampires. I'm a vampire and Liss. I don't know Dimitri or Christian though. Are they other vampires?"

"Wait here."

Carlisle and Edward got out of the hospital and into his car and drove home; once they got there they sprinted out of the car and into the house. Looks of surprise and curiosity awaited them.

"She can't remember the last almost 3 years of her life. She remembers the accident she and her friend got into but nothing past that." Edward relayed fast to the rest of the group.

"Was she faking it?" Rosalie asked

"No, it was genuine." Edward replied.

"What are we going to do?"

"Get Dimitri to talk to her. That can bring people's memories back, especially if they are talking of actual memories." Carlisle rounded off.

"We need to talk to him then. Tell him that if he tries to escape with her, we will kill Christian."

They dragged Dimitri up to talk to him without Christian present. Carlisle decided that he should do the talking privately.

"We need you to talk to Rose."

"I talk to Rose on a daily basis, we live together."

"No. What I mean is that Rose has amnesia. She cannot remember the past three years; she remembers the car accident that killed the Dragomir family."

"You know about that, huh?"

"Most of it."

"Heh heh. Yeah sure you do."

"Anyway, Rose doesn't remember you, so if you will talk to her about your past memories, she can remember them. Are you close to her?"

"Um, yeah. We're in a relationship."

"I must warn you. If you try to run or fight with her, we will kill Christian."

Dimitri suddenly got all serious and lost his joking face. He was the guardian again.

"She has a serious injury, just got out of surgery and is in a lot of pain, right?"

"That is correct."

"Why would I possibly make her run or fight when she hurts so much? I'll do it."

They got up and left the room, they left and Dimitri saw a lot of vampires and some other strange creatures that smelled strange. He wrinkled his noise and as Carlisle paused, Dimitri stood behind him in a guardian's pose.

"Bella, what is this?"

"Renesmee and I are coming. I need to ask them about her."

"Well, if she's coming, I am." Edward said. Esme looked like she wanted to go as well.

"Look, I know that we all want to go to support each other. What this is about is so Rose remembers. What do you think Dimitri?"

Dimitri looked surprised that this man was even asking for his opinion.

"I know Rose doesn't like large crowds and if she was in a room with all of the people in this room, she'd get claustrophobic. Also, seeing as she doesn't remember the last 3 years, she doesn't know the strength she has or how many vampires she's killed. It could be dangerous for her."

"Very true." Carlisle said after Dimitri's speech. "Ok, so Dimitri, Bella, Renesmee and I will go to see Rose. However, Dimitri shall talk to her first."

"So, if she does attack at the sight of a vampire, what do we do?" Edward rounded off.

"Dimitri?" Carlisle asked for Dimitri's opinion.

"Well, as I know all of her moves, I can easily stop her." Dimitri rounded off; unease at the way they talked off restraining Rose.

The four vampires walked off, three of them stopped in front of some shiny car and Dimitri hesitated. However, saw Carlisle, he knew that Rose and he were going to be ok. They had a quick drive with Renesmee sitting in the front and Dimitri in the back with Bella, Carlisle was driving. It was a very short drive to the Forks Hospital and a shorter walk to Rose's room. She was asking the nurse all sorts of weird questions and Carlisle realized that she should not have been left alone. Dimitri rushed up to her.

"Hey Rose. Do you remember me?" Dimitri asked her. Rose took in all of Dimitri and a large smirk appeared on her face.

"No. But I'd like to get to know you!" Dimitri smiled at her.

"Ok. Let's start with something small. Do you remember running away from the Academy with Lissa?"

"Yeah. Miss Karp told us we needed to get out. I needed to protect her."

"I know. Can you sense her?"

"No. I tried. Where is she? Is she ok?"

"Lissa is absolutely fine. She's at court. Do you remember being apprehended by the Academy?"

"No. I um, I think. Wait, I remember you. Foreign help."

"Yeah, I don't appreciate you calling me foreign help but I'll forget that. Ok, do you remember the catch-up classes with me?"

"No. I remember you saying you would give me classes before and after school but I don't remember any classes."

"Ok, Roza. Relax, deep breathes."

"Roza. Oh my. Get away, away from me NOW!"

Outside Bella and Carlisle grew worried and Carlisle eventually stepped in.

"Another one! I don't want to become one, Dimitri. I will never be one of them!"

"Rose! Rose! Calm down. Rose, look at me! Rosemarie Hathaway! Calm down, start breathing and look at me!" Rose calmed down and looked at Dimitri in the eyes. "What do you see?"

"No red eyes. No pale skin. Oh my. The bridge. I killed you."

"Nope, you missed, just by a bit and it hurt like hell Rose. You went home, helped Lissa beat some evil spirit user."

"Avery. How are you like this? You're a Dhampir again."

"All because of you. You found out how to cure a Strigoi and of course you did it."

"After you kidnapped Liss and Christian. I did the trial. I got full marks, thanks to you of course."

"Do you remember the rest?"

"I got framed for murdering the Queen, which Tasha did and we had to escape Court Jail. We broke back in and she went to shoot Lissa and I stepped in front of her. Liss became the Queen, I became one of her guardians. And then Christian went and got kidnapped and I got pushed into a tree by a rock. Yay, our circle comes to a close."

"Um, yeah, you remember the kid?"

"Yeah, she was pretty. You know I wasn't going to do it!"

"I know you weren't going to, her parents don't know that though. And they wanted to ask us some questions about Dhampirs."

Rose moved uncomfortably and regretted it as a sharp pang went up her ribs.

"F…fractions." She was going to say the other word until she saw a little girl that had to be about 6 years old turning there. Not wanting to swear in front of children, she changed the word.

"Fractions?" Dimitri asked with a smile on his face.

"Fractions are an example of maths that can be easy and hard." Rose concluded.

"Yes, hard because someone missed 2 years and more of school." Dimitri said with a laugh.

"Be quiet Dimitri."

"Um…hi." The little girl spoke nervously to the two Dhampirs that where laughing at each other. They both fully smiled at her and satisfied that they didn't have fangs she came closer.

"Hey. I'm Rose. This is Dimitri."

"Renesmee."

"Renesmee? Different, I like it. You had some questions, ask away."

"Um. Do you drink blood?"

"No. We eat normal people food, no blood."

"I drink blood. Carlisle likes to make me try to eat human food but it smells funny. Um."

"How long do you live?" Bella asked, taking over from Renesmee.

"One, we think blood smells funny, and two, if we wouldn't fight, we would generally live as long as humans. However, as we do fight, a lot, so if we're good, we can live longer, I had a friend that died at 17. He hadn't graduated and we were kidnapped by Strigoi. In fact, I turned 19 a couple of weeks ago and have been kidnapped by vampires three times since I was 17. Dear birthday fairy, for my 20th can I not be kidnapped by vampires, much obliged, Rose."

Dimitri rolled his eyes at Rose and she giggled at him. They indicated to Renesmee to continue her questions.

"Do you age quickly?"

"How do you mean by age quickly?"

"Rose. This isn't 'who wants to be a millionaire.' I think she means like look like your 6 but you are actually only one. In which case, we don't. We age normally."

"I would personally love to be a millionaire, but no-one does our job for the money. And I believe Renesmee looks 4."

"What's your family like?"

"As Dimitri's family is probably more of a family than mine, we'll let him answer that question."

"Um, I have a mum, I don't remember my dad who was a Moroi and I have a lot of sisters, I live in a small town near Russia. I came here after I graduated to guard Lissa. Rose's mother is a guardian like her; they are very similar, although neither would like to admit that. Her father is Abe and is Turkish and a Moroi. She has no brothers and sisters and was raised at the Academy."

"We are different." Renesmee said, she looked disappointed,

"And yet we are the same." Rose concluded with a smile on her face.


End file.
